Scuro La Cornacchia
by Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka
Summary: Berdasarkan Request dari BrunoNadhGravano a.k.a Harllod Scord. Summary ada di dalam. SasuNaru slight NejiSasu. YAOI! *Read and Review, please?*


**Author's Note:** Berdasarkan Request dari… BrunoNadhGravano a.k.a Harllot Scord Maka, Zuki umumkan, Jadilah Fic Bergenre ANGST ini!!! XDD. My First Oneshot!

**Warning:** AU, OOC, LIME –dikit xD- Alur bener-bener bikin pusing kepala, Chara death! Oneshot, YAOI!! –gak suka? Zuki persilahkan untuk meninggalkan halaman ini. Xp

***

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance/Angst

Pairing: SasuNaru slight NejiSasu and…

OROCHIMARU + KUSHINA!!

'''''.'''''

Rating: T

Story by: Mikazuki Chizuka

Summary: Pernahkah kalian mengenal seekor gagak hitam? Yah, sebuah perlambangan dari kesedihan, kekecewaan, dan mungkin hingga kematian. Namun, pernahkah kalian menduga sebelumnya bahwa seekor gagak hitam, di akhir hidup seseorang akan membawa sebuah kebahagiaan?

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Naruto POV**

Dari jendela kamarku yang terbuka, aku dapat melihat bintang-bintang dengan senang menampakkan dirinya sebagai hiasan malam. Kedua mataku terus saja memandangi batu-batu angkasa itu, bahkan tanganku pun ikut serta dengan menopang daguku. Angin malam yang dingin pun berhembus mengenai kulit wajahku yang tidak terlindungi. Walaupun terasa dingin, tapi aku menyukainya. Aku pun menutup kedua mataku menikmati rayuan sang angin yang bermain-main denganku. Sungguh nyaman dan damai.

Aku dengan tidak tergesa-gesa mulai membuka mataku. Kedua mataku segera terbelalak lebar saat kulihat sesosok bayangan hitam kecil yang dengan kecepatan tinggi terbang menuju ke arahku. Kututup dengan keras jendela kamarku tersebut hingga menimbulkan suara yang tak enak didengar.

Aku dapat merasakan bahwa lututku mulai melemas, dan ujung-ujungnya aku pun jatuh terduduk dengan lututku yang menyentuh kerasnya lantai diikuti dengan bagian yang lainnya. Kututup dengan segera wajahku dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Tak terasa air-air mata ini mulai membasahi wajahku, di balik kedua tanganku yang sudah sejak awal menutup wajahku. Sungguh sosok yang sangat mengerikan. Seekor gagak hitam. Pertanda akan datangnya kematian.

*.#.#.#.*

SCURO LA CORNACCHIA

Oneshot (Hanya Impian Abadi)

Di sebuah atap rumah Toko Emas di sudut Kota Konoha, aku termenung memandangi hamparan awan-awan berwarna putih yang menutupi birunya langit di siang hari. Yah, mungkin bukan termenung, lebih menjurus kepada lubang lamunan. Melamunkan dan memikirkan semua kejadian-kejadian yang sekarang sedang menghantui hidupku. Terlebih lagi aku benar-benar terusik dengan kehadiran gagak hitam yang menggangguku di malam itu.

Kucoba untuk mengusir pemikiran itu dari otakku, tetapi semakin ingin mengusirnya, semakin itu pula keyakinan-keyakinan yang lain halnya terus menguasai otakku. Dan mungkin hal ini memang terlalu membuat diriku menjadi makluk hidup yang merasa paling lemah. Tiada daya.

Aku dapat merasakan angin sejuk menerpa seluruh tubuh ini, sempat mengajak rambut pirangku dan bajuku yang sedikit longgar melambai-lambai pasrah di ruang yang hampa itu sekilas. Hanya sekilas karena memang hanya sementara. Aku menarik nafas panjang dan membuangnya dengan berat, tiga kali kuulangi kegiataan itu, berusaha agar sebisa mungkin menjadi obat penenang hatiku. Walaupun tidak bisa sepenuhnya, hanya sebagian kecil saja. Namun setidaknya ada sesuatu yang bisa membuatku sedikit tenang, bukan?

Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan dengan cepat kulangkahkan kedua kakiku menuju ke tangga yang akan membawa diriku turun dari atap rumah Toko Emas berlantai enam ini. Di sepanjang perjalanan menuruni tangga, aku sempat melemparkan senyumanku beberapa kali kepada setiap orang yang kutemui, walaupun senyum paksaan. Tapi aku berusaha untuk membuat alibi lain tentang senyumanku. Alibi untuk orang lain dan bukan untuk diriku.

Tak terasa lama kuberjalan, aku sudah sampai di lantai paling dasar, dengan kata lain lantai satu. Di sana aku dapat melihat beratus-ratus orang yang sebagian besar wanita sedang memilih-milih perhiasan berupa kalung, cincin, gelang dan lain sebagainya untuk dibeli dan dikenakannya sebagai penghias diri. Lumayan ramai. Sungguh aku merasa bahagia karena Toko Emas keluargaku ini banyak pengunjungnya. Bahkan aku pernah mendengar bahwa 'Nami Gold,' nama toko emas milik keluarga kami ini telah menduduki peringkat pertama toko emas paling banyak pengunjungnya. Bukan maksudku untuk menyombongkan diri. Itu semua adalah realita.

"Naruto!"

Saat aku mendengar nama kecilku dipanggil seseorang, aku pun segera mencari-cari suara itu, dan akhirnya kedua mataku menemukan sesosok gadis berambut pink dan berbola mata hijau yang berdiri menghadapku tidak jauh dariku. Kalau kuingat-ingat, nama gadis itu adalah Haruno Sakura, salah satu pegawai kepercayaan keluargaku. Ia pun berlari-lari kecil ke arahku dan berhenti tepat di hadapanku.

"Ada apa, Haruno-san?" tanyaku memandang wajahnya.

"Hai! Panggil nama kecilku Naruto! Bukannya kau sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk memanggil nama kecilmu? Malah terbalik 'kan?" serunya seraya meninju bahuku perlahan. Lalu kami pun tertawa renyah.

"Iya, iya. Jadi, ada apa, Sakura?" kataku mencoba menahan tawaku.

"Mm… ano, aku mau minta bantuanmu. Bisakah kau mengantarkan bungkusan ini ke alamat ini?" katanya seraya menyerahkan kotak berbentuk kubus kecil yang sudah dilapisi kertas berwarna-warni dengan pita berwarna biru tua cerah yang menghiasinya, beserta secarik kertas sobekkan tertulis sebuah nama alamat rumah seseorang yang ditulis dengan tinta berwarna biru pula.

Sekilas aku membaca alamat rumah itu, "Jln. xxxxx? Bukannya ini alamat kediaman Hyuuga 'kan? Pemilik perusahaan terkenal itu setelah Uchiha?" gumanku sekaligus bertanya kepada Sakura.

"Aku kurang tau, intinya kau harus mengirim bungkusan itu, dadaah~ aku masih banyak urusan," katanya sambil meninggalkanku. Dia sempat menjulurkan lidahnya ke arahku sebelum sosoknya menghilang di kerumunan orang-orang.

Aku sempat menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya aku berjalan keluar dari toko keluargaku ini, menuju ke mobil berwarna merah cerah milikku dan langsung memasukki mobil itu. Aku meletakkan bungkusan kecil itu di samping kursi kiriku, saat tidak sengaja aku memandang pita berwarna biru yang menghiasi bungkusan itu, aku jadi teringat dengan sesosok pria dewasa yang mempunyai rambut berwarna hitam dan berbola mata onyx, Uchiha Sasuke, kekasihku, yang menyukai warna tersebut. Aku merogoh saku celanaku dan mengeluarkan _handphone_ Nokia E75 milikku dan segera menghubungi nomor kekasihku. Lama aku menunggu dan aku tersenyum senang saat panggilanku diangkat olehnya.

"_Halo, ada apa Naruto?"_ katanya yang entah sekarang berada dimana.

"Sasuke, sekarang kau ada dimana? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu," kataku.

Aku sempat mendengar helaan nafas panjang darinya, _"Maaf Naruto, hari ini aku sedang sibuk dengan urusan di kantorku, mungkin lain kali kita bisa bertemu. Jika waktu itu tiba, aku akan memberi kabar kepadamu, I Love Yo-nghh…"_ dan perkataannya pun terputus seiring dengan berakhirnya panggilan kami.

Aku sempat terpaku dan menatap kosong ke arah layar _handphone_-ku. Kalau tidak salah, tadi aku sempat mendengar… desahan Sasuke, 'kan? Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku berulang kali dan segera memasukkan _handphone_-ku ke dalam saku celanaku, lalu aku pun menyalakan mesin mobil kesayanganku dan tanpa butuh waktu yang lama, mobilku sudah melaju kencang meninggalkan halaman Toko keluargaku.

**End of Naruto POV**

***

Mobil Naruto berhenti tepat di halaman kediaman Hyuuga. Ia pun segera menutup kembali pintu mobilnya setelah tadi ia sempat membukannya, dan menambah lagi dengan melangkah ke pintu utama kediaman Hyuuga. Setelah sampai, Naruto menekan tombol bel di samping atas pintu tiga kali. Lalu Naruto membalikkan badannya membelakangi pintu tersebut. Sekitar 10 menit Naruto terus menunggu. Namun, orang yang bersangkutan atau setidaknya orang lain belum membuka pintu itu. Naruto tetap menunggu.

5 menit berlalu, kesabaran Naruto mulai menghilang, ia kembali menekan tombol bel tiga kali, dan hasil dari kegiatannya ini sama saja dengan kegiatan pertama yang ia lakukan. Kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, memang saat Naruto hadir di sini, ia belum menemui seorang pun, sekedar satpam yang menjaga pintu gerbang maupun pembantu rumah tangga yang setidaknya membersihkan sesuatu di sekitar rumah ini… Sepi. Hanya suara angin yang berhembus pelan ditemani matahari yang mengintip malu di balik awan keabu-abuanlah yang terdengar.

Di dorong dengan inisiatif pribadi, ia memutuskan untuk masuk tanpa seizin tuan rumah, karena jika sampai benda yang sekarang ada di tangan ini tidak tersampaikan, permasalahan pun akan mendatangi toko emas milik keluarganya. Naruto memegang kenop pintu itu dan mendorong pintunya perlahan, suara decitan yang sedikit nyaring menjadi pengiringnya, tidak dikunci. Otomatis Naruto merasa sedikit heran dengan ini semua, 'Rumah sebesar ini tidak dikunci? Bisa-bisa, jadi sasaran empuk para perampok 'kan?' batin Naruto.

Dia berjalan santai memasuki rumah itu, mulutnya ternganga lebar dan matanya nampak terpana memandangi betapa mewahnya perabotan di rumah ini, seperti semua perabotan di rumah itu menggunakan bahan dasar kristal asli dan emas mau pun perak murni. Berlebihan mungkin, tapi Naruto memang tidak bisa menggambarkan keadaan saat ini dengan kata lain. Yah, hanya dengan penyataan ini.

"Nggh… Anghh…"

Naruto terdiam, ia menghentikan langkahnya dan mempertajam alat pendengarannya. Ia mulai berjalan lagi mendekati asal suara itu, yang lama kelamaan suara semakin jelas terdengar, dan Naruto menduga bahwa suara tersebut adalah suara desah kenikmatan. Sempat merinding karena berulang kali ia mendengar desahan-desahan itu, Naruto tetap memberanikan dirinya untuk mengetahui siapa atau apa yang menjadi penyebab desahan tersebut. Hingga akhirnya sekarang ia berada di hadapan pintu bercat warna coklat keemasan yang besar, dan sedikit ada celah untuk melihat 'isi' yang ada di dalamnya.

Naruto memegang kenop pintu itu dan mendorongnya perlahan, setelah terbuka sepenuhnya, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh pelosok-pelosok ruangan tersebut. Kotak yang dibawanya terjatuh kelantai, kedua matanya terbuka lebar, badannya membeku seketika itu juga, darahnya seakan berhenti mengalir, hatinya terasa diiris dengan bengis oleh pisau.

Di hadapannya, kini ia melihat kekasihnya sedang bercinta dengan laki-laki lain, tanpa sehelai benang pun yang menutupi tubuh polos mereka. Naruto juga dapat melihat bahwa Sasuke berciuman dengan mesra seraya memeluk erat lawan mainnya, sedangkan 'lawan' tersebut menyentuh bagian-bagian yang amat pribadi di tubuh Sasuke. Cukup membuat Naruto merasakan perih bagai dibakar dalam api Neraka.

"Sa-Sasuke… SASUKEE!!!" teriak Naruto histeris, tak terasa air matanya mulai berlinang membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya.

Orang yang merasa namanya diteriakki itu, lantas terlonjak kaget dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah asal suara tersebut. Kedua mata Sasuke membulat dan mulutnya menganga lebar mengetahui siapa yang memergokinya sedang bercinta dengan lawannya, Naruto, kekasihnya.

"Na-Naru…" kata Sasuke terbata-bata

"PENGHIANAT!!" seru Naruto seraya pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"NARUTO!!" seru Sasuke berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk berdiri dan berlari mendekat ke arah Naruto.

Namun, jangankan berdiri, mendudukkan diri saja rasa sakit yang amat luar biasa langsung menyerang sekujur tubuhnya. Sasuke memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bergerak, setelah berhasil mendudukkan dirinya, ia hendak melakukan rencana awalnya, tapi rencana itu batal ia lakukan ketika sebuah benda tajam terpasang 1 cm di depan lehernya, beserta tangan seseorang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Mau kemana… Sayang?"

"Lepaskan aku, Neji! Aku harus mengejarnya!" pinta Sasuke dengan suara rintihan.

"Dan membiarkan benda manis ini menembus leher indahmu?" tanya orang yang bernama Neji itu dengan nada menggoda sekaligus ancaman yang terkandung di dalam kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkannya.

Sasuke terdiam.

"Kau tau? Dengan satu jari saja aku bisa menghancurkan sebagian dari perusaan ayahmu, bagaimana kalau semua jariku aku kerahkan untuk maju? Bisa menebak sendiri 'kan akhirnya akan seperti apa?" kata Neji seraya menciumi pundak dan leher Sasuke, pisau kecil nan tajam pun masih berada di tempatnya. Tangannya sekarang sudah membelai lekuk tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke menangis dalam hati, kedua matanya terpejam rapat. 'Maafkan aku Naruto, aku memang penghianat, aku memang tak pantas menjadi pendamping hidupmu. Maaf Naruto, maaf…' batin Sasuke mengulang perkatannya bagai mantra tak berujung. Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah saat Neji kembali menidurkan dirinya dan kembali memanjanya. Dan sekedar informasi, Sasuke sama sekali tidak menikmatinya.

***

Naruto terus mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, tidak memperdulikan berpuluh-puluh mobil yang sempat menjadi korban oleh karena perbuatan Naruto. Mobil polisi nampak meramaikan aksi Naruto. Naruto tetap tidak memperdulikannya dan terus menambah kecepatan laju mobilnya. Aksinya segera berhenti saat mobil merahnya yang lumayan tak terbentuk sudah berada di halaman rumahnya, dan sepertinya sekarang ia dalam keadaan aman karena mobil-mobil polisi mungkin kehilangan jejaknya. Dengan perasaan yang hancur, ia turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan menuju rumahnya.

Setelah sampai di dalam rumah, ia hendak menuju ke kamarnya dan mengurung diri. Tapi, niat itu terhenti saat ia mendengar suara ribut dari arah kamar orang tuanya, sekali lagi Naruto dibuat penasaran oleh hal tersebut. Dia pun berjalan menuju kamar itu dan segera melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Di sana ia dapat melihat sesosok laki-laki dengan perawakan mengerikan, dengan rambut hitam panjangnya yang tergerai, sedang berhadapan dengan sesosok wanita anggun berambut merah yang wajahnya menyiratkan kekecewaan, kesedihan, serta ketakutan yang bercampur menjadi satu, air mata pun menghiasi wajahnya yang biasanya selalu bersikap tenang, lembut, dan bersahaja.

Rupanya kedua orang tuanya sedang terlibat dalam pertengkaran yang hebat.

"Istri macam apa kau?! Tidak bisa melayani suaminya dengan baik! Mati saja kau!" bentak ayahnya keras. –Ralat ayah tirinya. Yah, ayah tirinya, namanya adalah Orochimaru.

Ayah kandungnya bernama Namikaze Minato, bercirikan tubuhnya yang tegap, berambut pirang sama seperti dirinya, dengan sikapnya yang lemah lembut dan ramah. Meninggalkan Ibunya dan Naruto tiga tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan transportasi udara, bahkan mayatnya pun tidak ditemukan. Setahun kemudian, salah satu sumber dari kehidupan mereka, yaitu Toko Emas milik mereka hampir mengalami kebangkrutan.

Tapi hal itu bisa terselamatkan karena bantuan uang dari Orochimaru, yang ternyata membantu mereka dengan meminta suatu imbalan, menikahi Kushina, ibu dari Naruto. Mau tidak mau Kushina harus melakukannya, dan Naruto hanya bisa pasrah dengan keputusan sang bunda. Dan sekarang keluarga baru pun terbentuk. Sejak awal Naruto tau, bahwa ibunya tidak bahagia sepanjang menjalin hubungan dengan pria licik tersebut, seperti saat ini.

"Ma-maaf, ta-tapi memang a-aku," rintih Kushina dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"APA?! Berani mengelak lagi kubunuh kau! Dasar istri tidak tau diri!" bentak Orochimaru keras.

PLAKK!

Kushina menampar pipi kanan Orochimaru, sedangkan Orochimaru nampak terlihat sedikit kaget dan memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas. Kushina memandangi tangannya yang bergetar hebat, baru saja ia melakukan sebuah kesalahan fatal. Kushina jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi dadanya, sekarang seluruh tubuhnya yang ikut bergetar hebat.

"Kau…" desis Orochimaru.

"PANTAS MENDAPATKAN HAL INI!!" seru Orochimaru seraya menancapkan pisau yang entah sejak kapan ada ditangannya tepat menembus jantung Kushina, darah segar pun mengalir mulus dari asalnya.

"BUNDA!!!" teriak Naruto.

Orochimaru sontak mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto, sedangkan Kushina berusaha melepaskan pisau yang tertancap di jantungnya. "NARUTO!! PERGI!!" teriak Kushina. Darah merah pekat pun dimuntahkan oleh Kushina, dan saat itu pula Kushina kehilangan kesadarannya dan jatuh dengan pisau yang masih menancap di jantungnya. Naruto yang ketakutan langsung berlari tergopoh-gopoh dengan Orochimaru yang mengejarnya di belakang.

Naruto berhasil keluar dari rumahnya dan berlari menuju ke jalan raya beralaskan aspal yang keras, saat dirinya sudah melewati jalan itu, ia dikejutkan dengan suara klakson kendaraan seseorang yang terus saja berbunyi nyaring, dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang melihat secara rinci sebagaimana tubuh Orochimaru yang tertabrak mobil truk hingga terpental sekitar lima meter dari asal kejadian. Naruto membatu, tetapi langsung berteriak tidak jelas dan berlari menjauhi tempat tersebut. Bukan hanya hatinya yang hancur, kini seluruh kehidupannya hancur.

***

Malam yang mendung, berawan dan gelap, langit hitam pekat tanpa warna apa pun yang menghiasinya, rintik-rintik hujan mulai membasahi tanah bumi, suara beberapa gagak hitam memecah keheningan malam itu. Mobil hitam melaju kencang di jalanan. Pengendalinya nampak tidak memperdulikan lingkungan di sekitarnya, yang ada dipikirkannya saat ini adalah menemukan keberadaan Naruto. Yah, Orang yang mengendalikan mobil itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Sudah tiga hari berturut-turut ia terus mencari keberadaan Naruto, sejak ia mendengar bahwa orang tua Naruto meninggal secara tragis. Tapi yang paling terpenting bagi dirinya adalah menjelaskan kesalah pahaman yang ada di antara mereka. Tempat-tempat yang biasanya dikunjungi oleh Naruto pun sudah didatangi Sasuke beberapa kali, namun hasilnya tetap sama, tidak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui keberadaan Naruto.

'Naruto, maaf… maaf…' ulang Sasuke dalam hati.

Ia benci dengan dirinya sendiri, merasa jijik dengan tubuhnya yang sudah dijelajahi oleh si Hyuuga brengsek itu. Bukan salahnya 'kan jika Hyuuga tersebut berhasil membuatnya terjebak di antara pilihan yang sama-sama sulit? Pilihan pertama, memberi dana untuk membangun kembali perusahaan keluarganya yang bangkrut, dengan catatan menyerahkan tubuhnya sebagai pemuas nafsu.

Pilihan kedua, menolak tawaran itu dan melihat seluruh anggota keluarganya dibunuh secara sadis. Berat bagi Sasuke untuk memilihnya. Tapi apa daya? Sebuah pilihan harus ia pegang. Dan pada akhirnya ia harus memilih pilihan pertama, yang mengantarkannya pada kehancuran hubungan yang mereka bina sejak SMP. Cukup lama bukan?

'SMP?' batin Sasuke. Ia mulai menebak keberadaan Naruto.

'Ya! Aku tau! Dia ada di atap gedung SMP!' batin Sasuke bersemangat. Sasuke langsung membelokkan mobilnya dan menancap gas dengan keras hingga menimbulkan kecepatan maksimal pada laju mobilnya. Tanpa butuh waktu yang lama, akhirnya ia telah sampai di tempat tujuan, diparkirkannya mobil tersebut di halaman gedung SMP itu. Sesuai dugaan sebelumnya, Sasuke tau bahwa pastinya gedung itu dikunci. Tapi, ia tau jalan lain, jalan pintas yang ia temukan semaktu masih SMP dulu, yang berujung pada atap gedung SMP.

Sasuke berlari mengelilingi gedung tersebut, dan berhenti tepat di hadapan semak-semak belukar, tangan Sasuke terus menyingkirkan semak-semak itu, dan kegiatannya berhenti saat sesuatu yang dicarinya telah ditemukan, pintu yang sudah lapuk termakan usia. Perlahan dibukannya pintu tersebut, lalu Sasuke pun segera menapakkan kedua kakinya di anak tangga, semakin cepat ia melangkah semakin cepat pula ia menemukan tujuannya.

'Tunggu aku, Naruto…'

Berhasil, sekarang kedua kakinya yang membawa dirinya telah berpijak di lantai atap sekolah, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru di atap gedung SMP tersebut. Dan… orang yang dicarinya telah ia temukan, Naruto, dengan wajahnya yang tertunduk dalam-dalam, tangannya yang memeluk lututnya sendiri, dan pakaian yang lusuh serta sobek di sana-sini.

Sasuke mendekat ke arah Naruto, tiga langkah terakhir, ia berlari dan memeluk tubuh rapuh Naruto. Nampaknya Naruto terlonjak kaget di pelukkan Sasuke, tapi Sasuke terus menerus memeluk tubuh Naruto erat.

"Maaf, maafkan aku Naruto, a-aku…"

"MAAF?! KAU BILANG MAAF?! SETELAH KAU MELAKUKAN SEMUA INI TERHADAPKU?!" bentak Naruto meronta-ronta di pelukkan Sasuke. Sasuke semakin memeluk Naruto erat, karena hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini.

"Ini semua bukan mauku Naruto, a-aku…"

"SUDAHLAH SASUKE!! AKU TIDAK MAU MENDENGAR OMONG KOSONGMU LAGI!! KAU ITU PENGHIANAT!! AKU BENCI KAU!!" seru Naruto menutupi kedua telinganya dan menangis terisak-isak.

"DENGARKAN AKU NARUTO! AKU MEMANG PENGHIANAT! AKU TAU ITU! AKU MEMANG PANTAS DIBENCI OLEHMU! TAPI, BIARKAN AKU BERBICARA SECARA BAIK-BAIK!!!" seru Sasuke menggoncang-goncangkan pundak Naruto.

Mereka terdiam, keheningan mulai menguasai keduanya, lama kelamaan rintik-rintik hujan semakin banyak yang jatuh menghantam semuanya. Naruto berdiri dari duduknya diikuti oleh Sasuke yang kini berhadapan dengan Naruto. Sasuke kembali memeluk Naruto tanpa memperdulikan bajunya yang basah terguyur oleh air hujan. Hawa dingin yang di timbulkan oleh peristiwa alam itu, tidak dirasakan oleh Sasuke, melainkan ia merasakan sebuah kehangatan tersendiri yang berasalkan dari dalam tubuh Naruto.

"Na-Naruto, sebenarnya a-aku hanya…"

Perkataan Sasuke terputus, kedua matanya kembali membulat, cairan merah pekat mulai membanjiri tubuhnya, bercampur dengan air hujan. Sakit, rasa Sakit yang menyerang seluruh jiwa dan raganya, saat ia mengetahui, bahwa kekasihnya, menusukkan benda tajam tepat di hatinya, bagian tubuh yang paling peka dalam merasakan segalanya.

"Na-Naruto kau…"

Sasuke jatuh terlentang, nafasnya terengah-engah seiring dengan darahnya yang semakin banyak keluar. Naruto memandang kosong ke tubuh Sasuke, benda yang ia gunakan untuk menyakiti Sasuke terjatuh kelantai, diikuti lututnya dan bagian tubuh lainnya. Naruto meremas-remas rambut pirangnya.

"ARGGH…!!!" teriak Naruto menggelegar di langit gelap.

Sebuah sentuhan menghentikan teriakkannya, telapak tangan Sasuke yang menyentuh wajahnya, dan membelainya lembut. Dengan sisa kekuatannya, ia mengambil sesuatu di dalam saku celananya, sesuatu yang membuat Naruto memandang penuh arti ke arah wajah Sasuke yang menahan perihnya kehidupan. Sasuke menyerahkan kotak berbentuk kubus kecil yang sudah dilapisi kertas berwarna-warni dengan pita berwarna biru tua cerah yang menghiasinya itu kepada Naruto, dan membuka perlahan, menampilkan cincin berhiaskan kristal berwarna biru langit.

"Mi-milikmu… Maukah kau… menjadi pendamping hidupku, di waktuku yang singkat ini? Me-melupakan semua kejadian buruk yang pernah terjadi di antara kita? Dan me-mengenang segala kenangan indah kita sampai saat ini?" rintih Sasuke. Mata onyx-nya mengisyaratkan permohonan dan kepedihan.

Naruto terpaku, kedua matanya memandang nanar ke cincin tersebut. Selama ini memang tujuan pertamanya adalah memakai cincin peninggalan ayahnya itu, yang dijual di tokonya berdasarkan permintaan Orochimaru. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Sasuke yang membelinya, yang harganya tak terhingga itu. Sasuke masih menunggu jawaban dari Naruto, hingga akhirnya Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya berulang kali ke arah Sasuke.

"A-aku sekarang mi-milikmu… Sasuke," lirih Naruto menunjukkan senyum tulusnya.

Sasuke membalas senyum Naruto dan memasangkan cincin itu ke jari manis tangan kiri Naruto, wajah mereka saling mendekat, meniadakan jarak di antara mereka, hingga sesuatu kehangatan tersendiri mulai menawan bibir mereka bersamaan dengan cincin yang sudah terpasang manis di jari Naruto.

"Dobe…" lirih Sasuke.

"Teme…" balas Naruto ketika mereka menyudahi ciuman singkat mereka.

"Aishiteru…" dan ini adalah perkataan terakhir yang diucapkan Sasuke, sebelum ia benar-benar memejamkan matanya, dan mengunjungi lubang tidur nan abadinya.

Tetesan air mata mengiringi ke pergian Sasuke, bercampur dengan air langit yang menetes. Matanya sedikit melirik ke arah benda berwarna putih yang terselip di saku celana Sasuke. Ia pun mengambil benda yang ternyata secarik kertas tersebut. Walaupun sudah basah oleh air, tapi Naruto dapat membaca tulisan di kertas itu. Tulisan yang menjelaskan penghianatan Sasuke.

Dengan senyuman yang terkembang di wajahnya, ia membelai wajah Sasuke. Setelah itu, ia pun berdiri dan melompat dari atap gedung, terjun bebas ditemani gelapnya malam dan jarum-jarum air yang berjatuhan dari atas. Sebelum ia benar-benar merasakan tubuhnya menghantam tanah, ia sempat melepas cincin pemberian Sasuke, dan membebaskan cincin tersebut dari genggemannya.

'Kau tau, Sasuke? Aku tidak membutuhkan ini. Aku hanya membutuhkan hatimu, yang kubuka dengan tangan kebahagian. Menyayatnya dengan pisau kesucian, dan mengantarkan kita, pada sebuah pintu keabadian. Impian masa lalu kita, yang hanya impian abadi, lebih indah dari segalanya. Maka kupastikan, Impian kita, adalah akhir dari segalanya…"

.

.

Aishiteru…

.

.

Suara bak meteor ganas pun menghantam tanah, memecah keheningan di malam itu. Siulet benda berwarna biru langit pun nampak bersinar terang menyinari semuanya. Terbang dibawa seekor burung gagak hitam, yang selalu mengepakkan sayapnya membelah langit lepas.

_

_

_

_

_

**Omake…**

…

_Seratus tahun kemudian…_

PLUK!

"Lho?"

"Ada apa, Dobe?"

"Ini, Teme."

"Cincin?"

"Eh? Ada burung gagak!"

…

**Owari!**

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Nadhhh~ *lari pontang-panting ke arah Nadh*

Maafkan diriku… T~T

Karena membuat cerita Gaje nan Lebay ini… T^T

Angstnya malah GAX KERASA sama sekali! Huwee… TTT3TTT

Semoga dirimu suka dengan Fic ini. =)

Walaupun agak gax yakin xD *depaked*

..

Salahkanlah diri Nadh! Dia yang merequest Fic kayak gini! Tanggung jawab kau Nadh! XDD *digetok + dirajam Nadh*

..

Uwah? O.o

Gax nyangka ndoro Orochi ikut mampir di Fic Zuki XD *dicekek uler2 Bakoro*

Sebenarnya Zuki gax rela Kushi ama si Bakoro, tapi kalau yang melakukan penyiksaan terhadap Kushi itu si Mina, Zuki LEBIH gax rela! T~T

Maapkan keEgoisan Zuki yang satu ini. m(____)m

..

Oneshot pertama Zuki kepanjangan? Gomen…

Zuki emang gax pinter buat Oneshot. XD

..

Hehe… XD

Terlalu lebaykah majas-majas yang Zuki sisipkan?

Kacau ah! TT~TT

Iseng-iseng buka buku B. Indo, trus gax sengja baca gitu. XDD

..

Sempat ngDrop juga mengetahui begitu banyaknya orang yang Menolak fic Yaoi, tapi… MASA BODOH!, belum tau saja mereka betapa INDAHnya dunia Yaoi maupun Shounen-Ai itu. xD

~Bukan karena Flame sih, XD

…

Fic Zuki memang tidak lepas dari Typo maupun kesalahan yang lainnya, maka dari itu, Zuki mohon dengan sangat, maapkanlah segala kesalahan Zuki.^^

..

Akhir kata…

Zuki tunggu Review/Flamenya^^

…

With D'Heart

Mikazuki Chizuka


End file.
